Weeding
by mandancie
Summary: Here is the next installment to my Planting!verse. Read "Sowing and Reaping,"and "Watering and Pruning" to get a deeper insight in this story. Rated T. A special thanks to itsmecoon for the cover picture. :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Read "Sowing and Reaping" and "Watering and Pruning" in order to truly understand what is going on. But can be read alone as well. :)**

**A/N: It seems I've made another verse. Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Weeding**

Crowley disappeared, looking for the blade that could kill Abbadon. Dean leaned against the Impala, his arm still hurting from the newly place mark on his forearm. He looked down at his arm and sighed. After a few minutes, he pulled himself to standing and got in the driver's seat and drove off. So much, he wanted to go back to the bunker and check on Sam. Make sure that he was alright. No, I can't. I have to fix this first. If I can fix this then maybe Sam can forgive me. That's all I need is for him to understand what I did and why I did it. But I have to finish this.

Dean pulled into the first motel he saw. He checked in and walked into the room. Tossing the keys onto the small table, he went straight to the bathroom and got in the shower. Maybe he would feel better if he let the hot water hit his tense muscles.

Standing under the stream of water, Dean couldn't help the fact that he missed the shower in the bunker. Well, this shower head wasn't all bad, but it wasn't the bunker's either. After standing in the shower until the hot water turned cool, Dean got out and dressed in his sweats and t-shirt.

He plopped down on the bed closest to the door. Old habits die hard. He turns his head towards the empty second bed and his heart drops again.

How bad did he screw things up now? There was no way Sam would ever forgive him for what he did. He knew he had to make it right. He had to find Gadreel and kill that sonofabitch. He lied to him. He said he was one of the good guys.

Dean put his arm across his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Again he put his trust in an angel. Didn't he learn from the last time? With Castiel? He wanted to stop Dean from opening up Purgatory. And he did it in the only way that he knew would definitely stop him. He hurt Sam. He broke down his wall. Even though he later redeemed himself by helping Sam. It still doesn't change the fact that he did hurt his brother.

The more Dean thought about what Gadreel had done, the angrier he became. He knew he would have to calm his nerves if he was going to defeat the douche bag. A couple of hours sleep should do it. Then continue on the search.

Dean, still lying on the top of the duvet, closed his eyes and drift off into the realm of unconsciousness.

_"Dean. Dean."_

_Dean's brow scrunched together._

_"S'my," Dean slurred out. "Give it a rest. I'm trying to sleep."_

_Eyes still closed. He could hear someone calling his name._

_"Come on, Dean wake up. We have to talk."_

_Dean opened his eyes. That was so not Sam's voice. Dean sat up and couldn't truly believe whom he was seeing._

_No no no no no, Dean thought. This can't be real._

_He looked at the woman sitting on the other bed._

_"M-Mom," Dean stuttered out._

_A sweet smile came across Mary's face. "Dean."_

_"I've got to be dreaming," Dean said standing up. He started pacing back and forth. "This can't be real."_

_"You are dreaming," the silkiness of his mother's voice filled the room. "But who says it can't be real?"_

_"What do you want?" Dean finally stopped pacing and sat back down on the end of his bed._

_"Dean," Mary said shaking her head. "What did you do?"_

_"What?" Dean asked._

_"Where's Sammy," she asked. "Why isn't he here?_

_Dean put his head down. At that moment, he really couldn't look at his mother. He knew he had failed. But having to admit that to his mom was just too hard._

_"Dean," Mary said._

_"I screwed up, Mom," Dean lifted his head and looked at Mary._

_She could see all the hurt and anguish in her older son's face; so much more than he needed to carry. At that moment, she knew that she was going to have to show her son that it wasn't his job to put the whole world on his shoulders._

_"How did you screw up?" Mary looked at her heartbroken son._

_"I keep hurting Sammy. I try to do what I think is right and everything falls to shit."_

_"Dean," Mary reprimanded._

_"Sorry," Dean said. "But it's true. I try and save Sammy and I got him hurt more in the process._

_"That still didn't answer my question," Mary stated. "Where is your brother?"_

_"I left him in the 'Men of Letter's' bunker."_

_"Let me see if I get this straight," Mary got up from the bed. "You say that Sam's hurt and you left him alone."_

_"Mom," Dean looked up at his mom. "I'm the one that hurt him. He's better off without me." Dean put his head back down._

_"No he's not." Mary walked back over to the bed. She leaned over some and took her son's hands in her own. "When are you going to learn that you two are to stay together?"_

_"Mom," Dean tried to pull his hands away, but the grip of the little woman across from him proved to be more than he bargained for._

_"Dean, you're supposed to protect your brother."_

_"I am protecting him. I'm protecting him from me." Finally getting his hands free from his mother's grip._

_"Baby," Mary voice went softer. "Sam needs you."_

_"No," Dean not listening to his mom. "He needs me to stay away from him. All I do is get him hurt."_

_"No," Mary silky voice got stern. "He needs you protecting him."_

_"Sammy's a big boy he can take care of himself."_

_"He may can take care of himself, but he needs his big brother to always watch his back. Whatever it is you think you did, pales in comparison to what you are doing now."_

_"But Mom-"_

_"No buts," Mary cut him off. "Your brother needs you. So stop sulking and go get your brother. And focus on what's really important: family. Not the hunt. Not saving other people. But each other."_

_Dean sat on the end of the bed and let what his mom was telling him sink in. Mary walked over to Dean cupped his face and looked into his eyes._

_"One other thing," Mary began. "Your priorities are to your brother. Him alone. You have got to stop putting the fate of the whole world on your shoulders. What happened was an accident. You didn't know. Stop beating your self up about it."_

_Mary let go of Dean's cheek, bent down and chastely kissed his forehead. Dean closed his eyes at his mother's touch. She walked over towards the door._

_"Oh," Mary said opening the door. "One last thing, when you wake up. Talk to your brother."_

_Mary walked out of the room and closed back the door._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Dean begins to stir. He stretches in the bed before he sits up. He looks over at his phone and at the same time it rings. He reaches for the phone, looks at the caller id and knows instantly who it is. The phone clicks

"Sammy."

"_Hey._"

"We have to talk."

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time and reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time and let me know what you think! :) Leave a review. It is the only payment that I receive. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please check out my Mandancie Facebook page! **


End file.
